


Will beee Mine?

by SapphireNEmerald



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beekeeper Castiel, Bottom Dean, Canon Compliant, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNEmerald/pseuds/SapphireNEmerald
Summary: Destiel prompt: something along the lines of the wonderful Elementary scene "You named a bee after me?". Cas names a bee after Dean.





	

“Dean gimme Baby’s keys. I’m going out.” Sam says, entering the bunker’s kitchen, freshly showered and with a spring in his step. He looks way too chirpy for a Sunday morning. In contrast, Dean is still in his boxers and unwashed t-shirt, his dead guy robe hanging loosely on his shoulders. 

Dean grunted and gave a noncommittal shrug clutching his second mug of coffee to his chest as if it is going to save him from Sam’s cheery attitude.

“Dude, seriously. Where are the car keys?”  Sam gives him a determined look.

“Let me cut your hair and I will tell you. Where are you going anyways at ass o’clock on a Sunday?”

Sam gives him an eyeroll. “I am going to the farmer’s market. I just found one very close to here and they have home-grown organic vegetables. You wanna come with?” Sam asks just to annoy Dean.

“Yeah sure.” Sam does a double take hearing the unexpected answer. He would've never in a million years thought that Dean Winchester would agree to go to a farmer’s market without protesting even a little.

“Give me five minutes to freshen up. And be sure to pick your jaw up from the floor. Something unwanted might get in.” Dean says on his way out, with a smug look on his face at having caught Sam by surprise.

Thirty minutes later, Sam and Dean are standing on the perimeter of the Farmer’s Market, looking at the throngs of people milling about. There were a variety of people, from families with hyperactive little children to stoned hipster dudes trying to squeeze into the narrow space between each stalls. Dean just got back from the chaotic mess that was LA and now he was stuck going to some got forsaken Farmer’s Market. Nevertheless, he committed and he was not going to back out now.

“Come on Sammy. It’s better to dive in head first into this kinds of situations.” Dean shoves Sam into the crowd.

They visit stall after stall and Sam gushes over all the vegetables and spouts off random vegetable facts that Dean only half listens to. Finally, after buying three tote bags full of items that they could have gotten at Walmart for half the price and even then only covering about half the market, Sam says “Ok, I got everything I want. We are done. Let’s go home.”

“Wait, one more stop. Let’s get some honey.” Dean directs Sam further into the maze of the market. 

“Since when do you eat honey?” Sam asks with an incredulous look on his face.

“Bees are dying out Sam. We have to support the local beekeepers.” Deans deadpanned, coming to a stop in front of a shop that says Heaven’s Honey Beezness.

Sam looks up and suddenly everything makes sense. Castiel is standing behind a table piled with tiny jars of honey. He looks so out of place in the leisurely Sunday crowd, dressed in his formal attire and his trench coat. On one side sits a glass case with mesh grid cover holding a whole hive of bees.

Sam moves in an attempt to get Castiel’s attention but Dean shakes his head. “Let him finish.” Dean says with a dopey smile on his face. They are standing to a side of the tent behind the thick tent support so they cannot be spotted easily but they can hear what Cas is saying clearly.

Castiel is hunched over explaining to a small crowd of elementary school children about the importance of bees. “Bees make honey and we all know delicious honey is.” They see little heads nodding in agreement and looking at Cas with rapt attention. “But did you know that bees are important for all facets of life? Bees pollinate and without them most of the food in the grocery store will be gone! Recently, bees have been dying off and it is our responsibility to protect them. Now you see here. This is the Queen Bee. Her name is Dean. She i-”

“But Dean is a boy’s name.” a tiny voice interrupts Cas in the middle of his explanation. 

“Yes. The queen bee is the center of the hive and is very important to all the other bees. And I have a Dean who is the center of my world and is very important to me. So I named her Dean.” Castiel explains without missing a beat. 

Dean hears Sam tamping down on his mouth trying to stifle a snort, elbowing Dean as if to say ‘Your boyfriend is so sappy.’ Dean kept his face a blank stoic mask so as to not give Sam the satisfaction but inside he was melting into a sticky puddle of goo hearing Cas being so sweet.  

Having dismissed his little audience, Castiel spots Sam and Dean. “Dean! You came! Hello Sam.” Cas’s face breaks into a wide gummy smile as he pecks a kiss on Dean’s lips.

“So, Queen Bee Dean, huh?” Sam teases.

Cas’s face flushes as he trails a hand across his face in embarrassment. 

Cas’s first venture into the farmer’s market was a success. All the bottles of honey sold out quickly and he even had pre-orders for his next batch of orange blossom honey. Cas and Dean rarely got to do something so domestic so they thoroughly enjoyed the experience. To celebrate, Dean made honey-dipped honeycomb. 

* * *

Later that night, after an intense bout of lovemaking, Dean lays back fully sated with his ass pleasantly sore. Dean turns and drapes himself across Castiel’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder and gazing at Cas’s cerulean eyes. 

“You named a bee after me?” Dean intended it to be teasing but instead his voice sounded small and vulnerable. 

“I did, Dean. I named the Queen Bee after you. I meant what I said. You are the center of my universe. I will always be there for you.” Cas said earnestly maintaining the eye contact, willing Dean to understand the depth of his emotion.

Just then, Cas has a playful glint in his eyes as he turns and hovers over Dean, pinning his hands above his head. “And also because you are such a size queen, insatiable for my cock, my queen Dean.” Cas cooes.

Dean’s protest turns into a moan as Cas thrusts his hips down against Dean, providing delicious friction on both their cocks.

“Already?” Dean gasps. “Damn angel mojo.” Dean is soft since he came barely ten minutes ago but he is still incredibly aroused. Dean succumbs to Castiel once more, getting lost in carnal bliss. 

 

~ The End~

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! I take Destiel prompts at http://sapphire-n-emerald.tumblr.com/. If you want me to write your prompt, follow my Tumblr and drop your prompt at my ask box! :)


End file.
